Finding Angst in Hapiness
by Sweets3
Summary: It's about Lefty and Sweets becoming newises looking for thier family, having boyfirends, making firends, and living life to the fullest Please R/R the story is finshed i just have to type it all up
1. The beginnings

Their Hearts were racing. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. All they wanted was to get away from their apartments. Sweets and Lefty lived across from each other on the top floor on a tenement building in Brooklyn.  
  
Lefty, rather Lindsay lived with her cousin Ben but you all know him as Spot. Sweets or Sarah lived with her brother Francis. yes Jack Kelly is her brother.the four of them were a tight nit group.  
  
Frankie and Ben were Newsies while the girls were forced to stay at home cooking and cleaning. Both Sarah and Lindsay lost their mothers. Lefty lost both of her parents that's why she was living with Ben.  
  
Every night the four of the would go up on the roof and tell each other what they would do when they got out of that hell hole.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~ Three Years Earlier (September 1896) on the roof. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~  
  
"Lindsay, Sarah?" Ben asked kind of nervously. "Yeah Ben?" Sarah asked. "Well me and Frankie, we're newsies and we can't stand Dad, and mista Sullivan anymore-" "Ben get to the point me and Linds don't got all night we gotta get some slepp." "Ok ok, me and Frankie are gonna be staying at the Brooklyn lodging house now. We can't stay at home no more." "What about us? What are we gonna do?" Lindsay suddenly lashed out. "You assholes! Why are you doing this to us? Yo do know their gonna kill us!"  
  
Lindsay and Sarah ran downstairs to their rooms and jumped into bed and ffell asleep from exaustion and crying.  
  
BACK ON THE ROOF  
  
" Spot what are we gonna do?" "Don't worry jack, we have to go and as soon as we can we'll get them outta there and they'll live with us." "Spot I dunno. I feel awful about leaving Sarah and Linds here." "Sar can take care of herself. So can Linds. Especially Linds. Besides if they get in real trouble then they'll come and find us." "Fine Lets go."  
  
With that Spot and Jack left. Spot knew he'd miss linds. They were best friends. Spot was gonna miss her a lot. He was gonna miss Sarah an awful lot too. He secretly has a crush on her. Jakc loved his little sister even though he yelled at her a lot. He always bandaged her cuts after their father beat her. She had scars all over. Jakc was gonna miss Linds. He always went to her for advice. 


	2. Lost and Found

THREE YEARS LATER:  
  
Tonight was the night they were leaving. Sarah and Linds couldn't take the abuse any longer. They missed Ben and Frankie. That night they left while the adults were in a pub drinking. They left with food clothing and very little money.  
  
"Linds! Linds come on hurry run! They'll come looking for us!" "I know, we can't go to the Brooklyn lodging house. That's the first place they'll look for us." "Oh Jeex! I know why don't we go to Harlem and chil there for a while till they forget about us." "Ok fine let's go!"  
  
And so off they went to Harlem. But to get to Harlem they had to go through Manhattan.  
  
IN MANHATTAN: (September 1899)  
  
"Hey ladies, looking for some fun?"  
  
Lindsay and sarah looked to where the voice was coming from. They saw a tall boy with blonde hair and an eye patch.  
  
"Not from you boyo." Sweets said calmly. "Not that kind of fun! I was talking about poker!"  
  
Lindsay's eyes flashed. She was addicted to poker. She especially loved beating the boys.  
  
"Mmmmm, excellent! Count us in!" "I'se Kid Blink, and you are?" "I'se Sweets." "And I'se Lefty." "Well ok then, lets take you to the lodging house. Cowboy and Spot will love to meet you ladies."  
  
The girls chuckled at the names. They had no idea it was Ben and Frankie that Blink was talking about.  
  
"So blink, who are these Fella's? Spot? Cowboy?" "Well Spot's the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and Jack's the leader here in Manhattan." "Well Lefty, I did, but his name is Jack but we call him Cowboy comestimes, well here we are."  
  
They walked into the lodging house and saw many game sof poker going on. "Hey fella's! This is sweets and Lefty!" "Hey!" The boys all yelled in unison. "Hi boys!" yelled sweets and Lefty. "Blink where are Spot and Jack?" "Don't worry sweets, they play upstairs in the Sickroom with Racetrack, Mush and Skittery." "Lets go!"  
  
They walked upstairs and entered the sickroom. The boys looked up and Sweets and Lefty started to yell.  
  
"Frankie! What the hell are you'se doin?" "Ben! Why didn't you get us?"  
  
Jack and Spot stood up and walked over to Sweets and Lefty. Blink Race, Mush and Skittery looked very confused. 


End file.
